1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, particularly to devices which exercise the hands, wrists and forearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand, wrist and forearm exercisers tend to be complicated in structure and cumbersome to use. What is needed is a device which is simply constructed and therefore inexpensive, simple to use, and portable.